


5 Times The BAU Members Met Spencer's Husband (+ Bonus Scene)

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reid joined the BAU later, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: The BAU members are still figuring out the latest addition to their team when one by one they get to meet Reid's husband that changed his life after Gideon initially tried to recruit him.





	5 Times The BAU Members Met Spencer's Husband (+ Bonus Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary, Forever Angst! Have some fluff, smut and fun to recover from the ongoing angst fest.
> 
> I'm only keeping to the canon timeline very loosely because there's no chance Reid not being there for the first four or so seasons wouldn't lead to a lot of changes.

**1 - Emily**

Emily was waiting in the foyer of a small independent cinema keeping an eye on the door for her evening companions. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea and wouldn't turn into something very awkward, but it was too late to act on those doubts now.

It had seemed like such a good chance at first. They were all still getting used to their newest and youngest team member, but actually getting to know the very private man was proving difficult. So when she’d spotted the flyer for the sci-fi movie event on his desk, an event she had planned to go to anyway, she’d jumped at the chance to do something together outside of working hours.

“Hey, Reid. Are you planning to go to this?” She’d held up the colourful print inviting people to _A Journey Through Special Effects In Science Fiction And Their Narrative Impact_.

“Ehm, yes, actually. The speaker has written some interesting papers on the matter and is supposedly quite entertaining. Why?”

“I was hoping to go as well, cases permitting, as always. The showing of the special edition version of _A New Hope_ later on is just an added bonus. I missed that one when they were in the cinemas. I thought we could maybe go together, rather than awkwardly waving at each other across the room.” She shrugged. She wasn’t sure how to act around Reid in a private setting either way but doubted surprise would help.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm already going with someone, but you could join us. More people to geek out with is rarely a bad thing, right?"

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your date.” Being the third wheel was about the last thing she wanted.

"It's not really a date, we're both going there for the lecture, the food and the movie. I think it would be fun if you joined us." His eyes had lit up at the idea, so she had said yes.

And that’s why she was now waiting for Reid and his not quite date. She wasn’t sure how much stock she put into his reassurance given that the two of them would arrive together. Maybe she could sneak a text to Garcia to feign some sort of personal crisis to bail her out if she did end up surplus on somebody’s romantic evening.

She must have drifted off in her own head because out of seemingly nowhere Reid appeared just at arm’s length from her.

“Hi, Prentiss! Hope we aren’t late?”

“No, it’s fine. I was here early. Traffic was surprisingly light.”

She watched Reid roll back and forth on his feet like she’d seen him do when he didn’t quite know what to say.

“So, where’s your not really date?” she asked mostly to break the silence.

"Oh! He's getting us something to drink for the lecture. But I'm forbidden from having popcorn until after the buffet." Reid stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and Emily had to fight her amusement down, or she'd have laughed outright.

Reid and the other guy must know each other fairly well. The team had noticed soon enough that they had to make sure Reid ate proper food during a case because he would often absentmindedly snack on sweets all the time while going through files or working his magic with the geographic profile, or he would forget to eat altogether. Without living in each other’s pocket like the team did during investigations, that wasn’t something an acquaintance or friend would necessarily pick up.

Over Reid's shoulder, she noticed a very good looking man with three cups in his hands heading their way. His outfit of snug fitting jeans, black Henley and expensively casual leather jacket would have stood out among all the fandom printed t-shirts and even costumes if it wasn't for the shining silver film reels printed all over his shirt.

“Hello there! They had Stewart’s Orange ‘n Cream Soda and Spencer mentioned you liked that so I got one for you.” The yet to be named man held out one of the cups for her to take.

“Thank you, Mr…?” she trailed off hoping for introductions. Reid seemed too focused on the two remaining cups to bother with the social minutiae.

"Anthony Reid, but please call me Tony, Agent Prentiss." He held out the hand she'd freed from the drink for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." For the fracture of a moment, she thought his charming smile might be flirting with her but then the name he'd given fully registered.

“Reid. As in…”

“Spencer’s husband.” He turned towards Reid with a look of fond exasperation on his face. “Didn’t you tell Agent Prentiss who you were bringing here tonight? Seriously Spencer.”

“Oops?” Reid answered with a sheepish grin. He also tried to use the distraction to grab one of the cups from his husband’s hand but found the drinks pulled away.

“Ah! The Coke is for me, Sprite for you, Mister. You’ve had more than enough caffeine for the day, love.” He held out the right cup for the genius to take, who did so with a rather dramatic sigh.

“Prentiss, may I introduce my husband and bane of my caffeine addiction?” He made a little twirling motion with his hand before taking a sip through his straw.

By now, Emily had gotten over the worst of her surprise. “Hello, it’s very nice to meet you, Tony. Please call me Emily or at least drop the Agent.”

“Far be it from me to ignore a beautiful lady’s wishes, Emily. Shall we?” He gallantly offered her his arm which she took. She was getting the feeling that flirting was part of Tony Reid’s natural makeup.

Reid was trailing after them. “You know, it’s a very good thing I’m not insecure about my place in your life,” he remarked good-naturedly.

“Yes, my love, light of life, it’s a very good thing indeed,” Tony teased back.

The exchange made all of them laugh as they were finding their seats and Emily thought to herself that the evening looked to go much better than she anticipated not 15 minutes ago. And come Monday, she’d be in possession of the hottest new gossip material in all the BAU.

 

* * *

 

**2 - Derek & Penelope**

They were having a brilliant night out in one of the smaller clubs. Garcia had wanted to see the live band playing that night and Derek was always happy to take his babygirl out, even if he personally preferred the larger and louder clubs to really get lost and forget their cases for a few hours.

He had tried his best to get Reid to join them, hoping that the different venue might make the young man more inclined to go out with them. But like every other time, he had declined, claiming he already had plans.

Derek couldn’t figure the new team member out.

He remembered well how Gideon had raved about the genius he’d met at CalTech and how he planned to get him into the FBI and the BAU, circumventing rules and requirements. And how the then Unit Chief had sulked when he’d been told that Dr Reid had declined the place at the Academy offered to him.

The lanky man that joined their team almost six years later wasn't exactly what Gideon's description had led Derek to expect, but time changed everyone. What matched his expectations, was that Reid acted slightly awkward in most social situations outside work. During at least two of their cases, he had been utterly oblivious to women flirting with him. So Derek felt certain that he wasn't in any kind of relationship and his Saturday night plans involved books and his couch.

He had backed up when he heard that Reid agreed to meet up with Prentiss for some film event the night before. Derek could imagine that someone like Reid had a limit for the amount of socialising they could enjoy.

So only him and Garcia had come here tonight and they were having a mighty good time dancing and drinking a few of the club’s signature cocktails. They were currently taking a break from the dancefloor and had managed to catch a table with a good view of most of the club.

“What are you looking at?” he asked Garcia when he noticed that she seemed entirely focused on one spot.

“That absolutely delicious specimen of man at the edge of the dance floor over there.”

He followed her line of sight and her pointed finger to a tall and fit-looking man in a green shirt. What was odd was that he was dancing alone but had his eyes locked on one of the booths as if he was dancing only for whoever was sitting there. And he sure was putting on a show.

“Da yumm!”

“Should I be jealous, baby girl?” Derek couldn’t help teasing Garcia.

“Bah! You know quite well that you have a special place in my heart, my chocolate god. But a girl can enjoy a view when it’s offered and, boy, do those jeans show off his butt. And that’s not even factoring in the fact that he can move!”

As usual, Garcia’s antics made Derek laugh and as she slurped more of her colourful drink through her straw, eyes still glued on the dancer’s behind, he let his own eye wander. Maybe there was a lady in need of improvement to her evening around here somewhere.

A little later, Derek walked to the bar for something non-alcoholic to drink when he noticed a by now familiar mop of curls.

"Hey, Reid! I thought you had other plans than to go out tonight." He slapped his colleague lightly on the shoulder as he slipped into an empty spot beside him.

“Morgan! I didn’t realise this was the club you were talking about. And I only said I already had plans. You only thought you knew the nature of those plans.” After his initial surprise, Reid’s expression turned into a bit of a frown that Derek was learning meant Reid was annoyed and disappointed in somebody’s actions.

"Okay, I deserved that. I'm sorry I made assumptions about your private life." Derek held up a hand in an apologetic gesture, and Reid eventually accepted it with a nod.

In that moment, the bartender placed two colourful cocktails in front of Reid. Derek couldn’t stop himself from commenting.

“Well, well, Reid! Who’s the lucky lady?” he teased.

An arm in a green shirt slipped in between them. The same green shirt as the dancer Garcia had been ogling. The hand snatched up one of the drinks as Derek turned to get a proper look at the man’s face, ready to protest the intrusion.

“That would be his husband, Agent Morgan.”

The words stopped everything Derek might have wanted to say on his lips.

He knew this man.

“DiNozzo?”

“Thanks for remembering but it’s actually Reid now. Has been for a while.” Derek was treated to one of the man’s famous smiles before he took a sip.

"Reid. You said husband. I… I'm surprised. The rumour mill was crazy for a while after you left NCIS, but then without any new input, the gossip dried up almost completely. You didn't show up anywhere else in the alphabet soup, and people just lost interest."

“And that was exactly as I wanted it. I needed some distance to the madness. Meeting Spencer and having him accept my proposal were just the most perfect side effects of that decision.” He slipped one arm around Reid’s waist and pressed a kiss against his temple.

Derek had seen Reid blush before, but somehow this was cuter.

“Tony,” the younger man complained but also leaned into his partner.

That required a serious adjustment of Derek's image of his new colleague. A Reid that had a love life, was married even, and enjoyed physical contact - none of that matched the man he'd gotten to know at work, and he had to ask himself how he could have been so far off the mark. Had he been blinded by his own assumption or was Reid actually that different at work? And why would he portrait himself so differently in a tight-knit group like theirs?

All of that needed serious thought, but he wouldn't solve any of it tonight.

"Derek, my Adonis, where did you vanish to?" Garcia's voice appeared on his other side. "I like your company, but it's unfair if you make friends with gorgeous over here and I'm not invited." She made a show of running her eyes down Tony's body and up again, licking her lips suggestively. The way Tony struggled to swallow his latest sip of cocktail down without choking almost had Derek laughing.

“Garcia, please,” Reid interrupted her in a pleading tone, leaning forward slightly so she could see him.

“Reid! You’re here! Sorry, I didn’t see you hiding behind these two delicious morsels.”

“I promise, she doesn’t bite,” Derek interjected.

“At least only if it’s welcome, honey. Now, Reid, do you know the green-eyed beauty at your side and can make introductions? Morgan seems to have forgotten all the manners is mama worked so hard to install in him.”

Reid let out a weary sigh while Tony struggled to contain his amusement.

“Garcia, meet my husband, Anthony Reid. Tony, this is our Technical Analyst aka The Oracle Of All Knowledge, Penelope Garcia.”

His words seemed to freeze Garcia in her spot, flailing hands and mouth hanging open. Tony took one of her hands and buzzed a kiss onto her knuckles.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Husband. I, I… Derek why didn’t you tell me!” She slapped his arm. Turning back to the Reids, she started to babble. “I’m so sorry! I very much try not to hit on people in relationships, especially married ones. And super especially no hitting on the partners of co-workers! I’m so sorry, really, really sorry! And I can’t believe Derek let me put my foot in my mouth like that! And I’m sorry for ogling you on the dance floor earlier, that feels super inappropriate now. But, holy motherboards, Reid - you caught yourself some A-level cuteness for a hubby there! Please don’t use your genius to ruin me? I swear it won’t happen again, and I can’t believe you’re not fighting them off with a stick. Are you carrying your weapon? That might be handy if somebody oversteps their boundaries because people have no shame these days and-”

“Garcia!” all three men yelled at the same time, finally getting her to stop.

“It’s fine, Garcia. You are neither the first nor the last woman or man to cast your eye on Tony. I just let them because he’s the most loyal man I know and for whatever reason he fell in love with me, he is mine as I am his. No doubts on either side.” Reid laced his fingers with Tony’s.

“Not a one,” Tony affirmed.

“Awww, isn’t that the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard, Derek?”

Derek decided not to answer that because that was about as much fluff as he could stand for the night. He was still reeling from the revelations.

“Oh, and you took Reid’s name! That’s so adorable!”

“And a little unexpected,” Derek jumped in in an attempt to change track a little. “You’d built quite the reputation for yourself in law enforcement. Why didn’t you wanna use that for something new? And what is it you’re doing these days?”

“I actually joined you feebs in a manner. Not quite what Fornell would like, but the FBI did manage to snatch me up after all.”

"Hold on." That jogged something in Derek's memory and connected a few dots. "I heard about a new instructor at the Academy, a specialist for undercover work and interrogation techniques. I found it funny that he had the same name as our newbie. That you?"

“The one and only,” Tony answered with a grin.

“I’ll have to see about joining one of your classes for agents. I always try to learn from the best. Glad you didn’t decide to do something else entirely. From what I did hear about how you left NCIS… let’s just say that people have gotten burned on law enforcement for less.”

"I did consider opening my own shop for homemade fresh pasta and sauce. But in the end, I figured that was a waste of my training and all the suffering I'd gone through to gather my experience."

“It isn’t like you can’t put your cooking skills to good use,” Reid piped in. “They sure helped in wooing me.”

“Awww, he cooked for you? How perfect can a man be?” Garcia swooned and leaned into Derek’s side. “How did you two meet?”

"At GWU. I had started taking classes in criminology as much as work allowed before things got ugly at NCIS. After quitting, I found myself at loose ends, not quite sure what I wanted to do next. I could afford the break, so I figured, I might as well take it seriously and pursue a degree," Tony explained.

“I was there because Gideon’s lecture had truly gotten me interested in law enforcement and especially the BAU. I didn’t approve of his urge to cut corners to get me in as soon as possible. I wanted to make sure I was better prepared for the job requirements. Tony is pretty much the sole reason I made into the solid middle field in all the physical tests.”

“Wouldn’t have worked without your determination, love.” Tony looked at Reid with such tenderness and pride that Derek couldn’t help but silently agree with the sigh Garcia let out.

“Hold on,” she suddenly straightened up. “Do you know what that means? We have the ultimate gossip for Monday. This is gold!”

“Actually, I believe Emily has won that lottery,” Tony objected.

Looking at Garcia and Derek's confused expressions, Reid decided to fill them in. "Last night? The movie lecture? Tony and I had already planned to go there together. We just met up with Emily as well, and the three of us had a very lovely evening."

It made sense to Derek, endless movie references were one thing DiNozzo had been infamous for around the DC agencies. The event sounded like it was right up his alley. But he could feel Garcia tense beside him.

“What? Are you telling me, Prentiss has known about this since last night and hasn’t called me?! I’m hurt. That’s a gross violation of the sisterhood code! I really expected better of her.”

She pushed her fists into her sides and shook her head in a very convincing imitation of a disappointed grandmother, which had all the men laughing.

 

* * *

 

**3 - JJ**

The elevator doors opened to let JJ back into the surgical ward. The doctor had estimated that it would be at least another hour until Reid would wake up from the anaesthesia, so she had deemed it save to make a coffee run before resuming her vigil at his bedside.

It had taken too short a time for the young agent to get harmed on the job.

She had offered to sit with him until he either woke up or his husband arrived. She had been a bit jealous when Prentiss, Morgan and Garcia had all met the man on the same weekend and had wished to get to know him herself. But these were hardly the circumstances she had envisioned.

Normally, the drive from DC should take the man about three hours, but with the streets being mostly empty this time of night and worry motivating him, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd make it in less. The surgery on Reid's knee had lasted an hour and a half, and they'd brought him into recovery, where JJ had been allowed to join him, about thirty minutes ago, so he might arrive soon.

The only thing she’d been told about Reid’s condition was that the procedure had gone well and they were optimistic about him making a full recovery.

She was already almost past the nurses' station when she was called back.

"Agent Jareau! Dr Reid's husband arrived while you were downstairs. I told him you would be back in a few minutes, but he's just gone in there, and he seemed quite emotional. Maybe he'd appreciate a bit more time without company."

“Right.” JJ felt relieved that Reid would have somebody familiar with him when he woke up. They did their best to never let a team member go through that alone but regaining consciousness with a colleague sitting beside you, somebody you’d only known a few months, was never ideal. “I think I’ll head back down to the cafeteria and get Mr Reid a coffee as well. I’m sure he can do with one once the adrenaline wears off.”

The nurse smiled and nodded. “That’s a lovely idea. They’ll still be here when you return.”

JJ took her time and also grabbed a non-caffeinated soda just in case before heading back upstairs.

Reid's room had an observation window, but the curtains were drawn. There was a small gap at one side, and JJ used it to get a first look at Tony Reid. The things the others had shared gave no real indication of how he might react to Reid unconscious in a hospital bed, so she wanted to get a first impression of his state of mind before she went in there.

What she saw was a tall and broad-shouldered man in jeans and hoodie, with hair that looked like it had been styled and run through with fingers too often. He was sitting on the edge of the chair she had been sitting in earlier, both hands cradling one of Spencer's, his eyes intensely focused on his face. She could see his lips moving slightly, so he was probably talking to Spencer, but there were no signs of tears or anything else that might make him uncomfortable if JJ walked in on it.

She knocked lightly and slipped through the door.

“Mr Reid? I’m Agent Jareau, JJ. I work with Spencer.” She had her hands full with their drinks which was a convenient excuse not to extend her hand and make him let go of Spencer’s.

“Right. The nurse said you were around and Spencer has mentioned you as well. Normally, it would be a pleasure to meet you but given our location…”

"It's fine," she hurried to reassure him. "It's hardly how I expected to meet you either. I got you a coffee as well." She settled everything on the bedside table. "I wasn't sure how you took it, so I got a bit of everything from the condiments. And something with less of a buzz factor if you'd prefer."

“Thanks.” Tony chuckled. “I was a cop and an agent long enough to drink coffee in pretty much every state imaginable. Technically, I still am an agent for that matter.”

“I meant no disrespect, Agent Reid.” She walked to the other side of the bed where a second chair set.

“Tony is just fine,” he smiled at her as he stirred a lot of creamer and a little sugar into his paper cup. She could understand how Prentiss and Garcia would describe his smile as ‘a killer’, it was very charming even now with worry and exhaustion all over his face.

“I was just contemplating the change in circumstances. I was the one in the bed far more often than I care to remember, yet, being the one sitting in the chair by the bedside is somehow more difficult.”

“Would you like some privacy? I can go to the waiting area,” JJ offered, though it wasn’t what she wanted.

“No, I think the company would be nice. Can you tell me what exactly happened?”

"Yes, of course." She just threw a quick glance at the door, making sure it was completely closed before she filled Tony in.

"We had profiled a team of two abducting couples and torturing them before finally killing them. We were confident we had the right names matched up to our profile, but no clue where they might be, and another couple had been reported missing. By coincidence one of the deputies knew where the likely submissive one of the UnSubs got their groceries every Friday evening because his grandparents own the store and he regularly helps out after his shift.

“So we set up to talk to the man and gain any sort of tangible evidence against them as well as an idea of where they might be keeping the victims. As Hotch approached him, the man pulled a gun and started shooting wildly. We hadn’t profiled him to be that volatile. Reid ran and gathered up two little kids, shielding them. He took one in the vest and another bullet hit his leg. The mother of the children got a simple through and through in the upper arm. Hotch took one in the vest as well before he got a clear shot at the UnSub’s shoulder. The rest of us were too far away to attempt a shot with people running and screaming in panic.”

"So you got at least one of the men, and he's alive."

“Yes. Morgan and Rossi played up that he had put an FBI agent into hospital and that his condition wasn’t good. Scared him enough to start talking and throw his partner under the bus for everything else. The rest of the team should be arriving at their hideout soon.”

“And you are here and not with them?”

"That would have meant leaving Spencer alone, and we didn't know how quickly you'd get here. We'd really rather nobody wakes up in hospital alone."

Tony just gave an appreciative nod and looked back down at his husband’s still form.

"Told you, you were my hero," he murmured just loud enough for JJ to understand. "I didn't need you to go and rescue kids from flying bullets, you know." He raised the hand he was still holding up and pressed a lingering kiss onto it's back. "I just need you to be fine."

He fell quiet, just watching Spencer, and JJ couldn’t think of anything to say. She didn’t feel like it would be welcome either. Tony kept rubbing circles with his thumb on Spencer’s hand. He laid his other hand on Reid’s wrist and lightly tapped out some sort of rhythm, JJ couldn’t make sense of. Every so often he’d interrupt the tapping to ghost his fingers over Spencer’s face, securing obstinate locks of hair behind his ear, or leaning forward to press his lips against too pale skin and whisper into his ear.

The longer she witnessed these displays of affection, the more JJ understood the depth of their relationship. All the things Prentiss, Morgan and Garcia had told her about their reserved and often awkward team member and his husband became much more believable as she watched Tony’s love at its most raw. And the more she felt like an intruder.

When her phone buzzed in her pocket, she gratefully took the excuse to get up and retreat to the window to read the message. It was Rossi, updating her on the raid that saw the second UnSub dead in a clear case of suicide by cop but the last two victims rescued and on their way to the same hospital they were at.

She relaxed as, apparently, nobody else had been hurt, or Rossi would have mentioned it. But she kept her back to the room for a little longer, giving Tony an illusion of privacy as he yet again whispered to his husband, what she guessed were pleas to wake up.

“Tony?” she eventually heard a very weak voice rasp.

“Yes, love, I’m here,” JJ heard the relief in Tony’s voice and stopped herself from turning back around for just a bit longer.

“Wha’ happen’?” Spencer sounded dazed and groggy.

“Here, drink a little. Small sips, take it slowly.”

JJ could watch the two men in the reflection in the window but stayed still to not distract Spencer. She didn’t think even his mind could focus on more than one person just yet and his attention was exactly where it needed to be.

“You decided to play the hero, the very thing you always tell me I’m not allowed to do. You got a bullet just under your knee for your trouble.”

“Right.” Spencer’s voice started to sound more clear. “The kids. Are they alright?”

“Yes, from what I heard.”

JJ took that as her cue to join the conversation. “They were unharmed, Spencer. You got them out of harm’s way. You did good.”

“JJ. Where’s the team?”

"On their way back from the UnSub's hideout. They got there in time to save the latest victims. The dominant partner committed suicide by cop. It's over. Don't worry." She squeezed his arm a little in reassurance.

“That’s good.” Spencer relaxed into his pillows and turned his face back towards Tony. “You came.” There was amazement in his voice.

Tony snorted. “Of course, I came here. I will always come to be with you when you get hurt. But please, try not to do this to me too often. I got at least twenty new grey hairs tonight worrying about you.”

“We can’t have that.” Spencer tried to smile teasingly. “Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me, love. Just remember the promise we made.”

“That we’ll always come home to one another. Promise.” Spencer’s voice drifted off as he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and he fell asleep.

Tony’s head sagged forward in relief until his forehead rested on the mattress at Spencer’s arm. “You better keep that promise. I have no idea what I would do without you.”

JJ cleared her throat quietly and waited for Tony to look up again. "I'll leave you two alone. I can tell the nurse that he woke up but went back to sleep and I guess the doctor will come by soon. I'll see about helping the team with packing everything up. You can call me if there's anything we can do." She held out her card with her cell phone number written on the back, but Tony just waved it off.

“Thank you. Spencer programmed all the numbers of the team into my phone. ‘Just in case’ he said. Help your team. We’ll be fine. And thanks again for staying with him until I could be here.”

JJ just nodded and left. Looking back from the doorway she was certain that Spencer was in very good hands with his husband.

 

* * *

 

**4 - Aaron**

Hotch hated to disturb any of the team at home, especially after the string of cases they just had. But there was nothing for it, he needed Reid’s signature on the reports to send them off before Strauss grew impatient and ruined all their time off. He sadly wouldn’t put it past her. And he figured it was still better he drove by Reid’s place on his way home rather than make the man come into the office.

He parked across from the house in a neighbourhood of nice detached houses that all had their own, often quirky character. Walking up the path through the small front garden, he nodded politely at the elderly lady weeding around her rose bushes next door.

He'd seen open windows upstairs, so he was confident somebody was in to answer the door when he rang the doorbell.

The answer came in Reid’s distinct voice. But it wasn’t at all what Hotch had expected.

“Goddammit, no! Don’t you dare stop fucking me now! Whoever it is can wait or get lost!” The yell came loud and clear out of one of the open windows and was soon followed by a groan.

Hotch felt himself blush having interrupted such an intimate moment. He still needed the signatures but he’d be damned if he waited standing on the porch where he could hear everything, so he resolved to wait in the car. There were always emails he could take care of on his phone.

The lady next door looked up at him with a cheeky smile. “They are usually a bit more discrete.” She nodded up to the window. “But with dear Spencer having been gone for weeks… you know what young love’s like.”

Hotch just nodded and pointed across the street. "I'll just go wait in the car. Give them some time." He made his way there as fast as he could without looking like he was running away from something. The elderly lady just went back to her flowerbeds like it was the most normal thing in the world, which Aaron couldn't relate to. He liked to think of himself as a private man, but maybe those that called him prudish did have a point.

He hadn’t expected Reid’s husband to be home from work already or he’d called ahead. That’s what he got for making assumptions. Pulling out his phone, he very carefully didn’t think about what was going on in the house right now.

Almost half an hour later, the door was opened, and a man Hotch only knew from the picture in his file leaned in the doorway looking very relaxed. Hotch picked up the files and, for the second time, made his way across the street and up to the house. He was very grateful that the neighbour had finished her gardening while he waited.

“Agent Hotchner, I’m sorry we’ve kept you waiting,” Tony Reid greeted him with a jovial smile and an outstretched hand that Hotch took.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Reid. And it is me who has to apologise for the interruption of your free afternoon."

Tony tried to hide his laughter. “Well, as you might have heard, there are things Spencer doesn’t allow interruptions to. He’s just freshening up and will be down in a moment. Do you mind joining me in the kitchen? We’ll all be happier if there’s fresh coffee for Spence.”

He led Hotch into a large and airy kitchen that looked like something Dave would feel right at home in. The coffee maker was the most elaborate he'd ever seen outside of a coffee shop, and Tony handled it like a professional barista. The cup that was set down in front of where he'd been directed to sit at the small breakfast table smelled absolutely wonderful. Hotch hummed in appreciation upon his first sip.

“That is excellent coffee. I might have to drop by with paperwork more often.”

“I’m sure we can find more pleasant reasons for you to enjoy the spoils of this kitchen, Agent Hotchner.”

“Just Hotch, please.”

“Only if you call me Tony.”

Aaron nodded his agreement. "How do you like teaching? I periodically have to listen to Fornell gripe about how your talents are wasted."

"Ah, yeah, poor Tobias. There he is, finally getting his wish of making me a feeb and still can't get his fingers on me. Sucks to be him. But I'm actually enjoying teaching much more than I thought I would. I had expected to be bored by now but, so far, that hasn't happened. That's not to say that I won't go back into an investigative position at some point in the future, but for the moment, I'm really liking the stable hours and the fact that nobody is shooting at me."

"I had the pleasure of reading your full file. I understand Fornell's wish to see you in the field, and there are plenty of units and teams that would profit from your experience, including the BAU."

“Are you headhunting me for your team, Hotch?” Tony threw him a probing look from under a raised eyebrow.

“If that’s what you wanted and if you and Reid think you can work together, I’d certainly be willing to give it a try. But there are other teams that you’d be a valuable addition to, Tony.”

“If you’ve already progressed to first names with my husband, you might as well use mine,” Spencer walked into the kitchen with his hair still damp and slid into the place across from Aaron and had his own cup of coffee placed in front of him seconds later.

“Hi, Hotch,” he said with a blush and his customary wave. “Is there a problem?”

Aaron was tempted to tease the younger agent, but for his own sanity, he refrained.

“Just some reports that need your signature to appease Strauss.” He pushed the files across the table. “I thought I’d save you the way.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Spencer fished a pen out of a little basket on the window sill behind him and opened the first folder. He had typed everything up while at a conference in Boston and emailed it to Hotch to speed things up. So now he just had to give it a quick scan to make sure everything was as he’d written it and sign at the bottom.

Hotch was a little jealous of Spencer’s reading speed that made paperwork go much quicker. But he knew that those skills all came at their own price and set his feelings aside, enjoying the coffee instead.

Tony had been puttering around the kitchen. When Spencer closed the last folder and pushed the whole stack back to Hotch, he asked, "Are you staying for dinner? I'm just making Chicken Alfredo, but there's always plenty."

"Thank you for the tempting invitation, but I'm looking forward to an evening with my son."

“How is Jack?” Spencer asked.

"Still loving that children's encyclopedia you gave him for his birthday. He loves the in-depth explanations. Some evenings he even makes me read one or two entries as his bedtime story." Aaron smiled talking about Jack's thirst for knowledge. He always wanted to encourage that, and if it kept going at the same rate, he might come to be very grateful to have Spencer in his BAU family.

"Sounds like we should make plans to have both of you over for dinner at some point. Maybe we could do a barbecue if the weather holds up." Tony's eyes lit up at the thought of cooking for more than just two.

“I’d like that,” Aaron agreed.

“Morgan has been making noises about a team barbecue and how Rossi has the space. I don’t think he knows I’m living in a house with garden as well.We could invite everyone here,” Spencer mused and earned himself an excited kiss to the temple from Tony.

“Lots of people to feed and I’d finally get to know the other Italian in your life - I like your planning skills.” He beamed from one ear to the next and Spencer blushed.

Aaron laughed at the antics of the two. "You figure out when you want to do it, and I can guarantee everyone will show up." He gathered the files and got up to leave. "I really should get going now. It's getting late."

“We’ll show you out,” Spencer offered.

Hotch was already at the bottom of the few steps to the porch when Tony called his name.

“Aaron, next time you want to drop by for paperwork or coffee, call ahead, will ya,” he said in a teasing tone, getting Spencer’s elbow into the side for his cheek.

Aaron blushed and nodded. It was too bad that he’d been brought up not to use rude gestures.

 

* * *

 

**5 - Dave**

Rossi pulled up to the house still feeling a little miffed. That might not be the normal reaction to an invitation to a barbecue, but the invitation wasn't actually his problem.

Somehow, he had been the only one not to know that Reid was married. And to another agent at that! Not only had the rest of the team found out over the last few months, but they'd also all met the husband at one point or the other, and nobody had told him. He clearly needed to introduce some sort of rule that all gossip was to be shared with him. He was never this out of the loop, that was completely unheard of.

Morgan had teased him about the perils of having an office as they had apparently talked about the man in the bullpen, but Dave really didn't think that was a good enough excuse.

He’d been terribly surprised when Reid had invited him to a team barbecue at his house.

“Why do you live in a house all by yourself?”

“Ehm, cat meet kettle? But that’s not even true in this case because I don’t live on my own. I live with my husband.”

“Husband.” Dave had been stunned and hadn’t managed anything more intelligible.

“Yeah. Husband. Is that a problem?”

“What? No! No, of course not,” Dave had hastened to reassure Reid. As old-school as he sometimes was, that had truly never been something that bothered him. “It’s just… should I know you have a husband?”

"Everybody else on the team has met him and talked about him. When I got shot, JJ waited for him in the hospital, and you were in contact with her, so I kinda thought you knew." Reid looked uncomfortable in the face of Dave's shocked surprise.

“The only thing I remember JJ saying was that she was waiting for your next of kin to arrive. I’m sure I would have remembered the mention of a husband. But thanks for the invitation, I’ll be happy to come. Should I bring anything?” He tried to regain some footing and steer the conversation back into safer waters.

“Ehm, the rest of the team has kinda requested your tortellini salad, so if you don’t mind making that, I think everybody would appreciate it.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

And that’s how he found himself at the Reid residence with a bowl of his tortellini salad in a cooling bag some weeks later.

They had to reschedule the event more than once due to cases and bad weather. Worst of all was that the rest of the team had found it incredibly amusing that he of all people hadn't known about Reid's husband and had, therefore, decided he could go on clueless until the day of the barbecue. Even Hotch had played along and denied him access to the man's file. With Garcia involved there was little chance to get it any other way unless he wanted to go through Strauss and no matter their personal relationship, that didn't feel right.

He sighed and got out of the car before somebody noticed he’d arrived and came to drag him into the garden. Time to ring the bell and see what kind of nerd Reid was married to.

The man who opened the door was nothing like Dave had expected.

“Hi! The legendary David Rossi, welcome to our humble home. Tony Reid, pleasure to meet you. Let me take this for you.” In one smooth move, Tony had shaken Dave’s hand, divested him of his salad, and pulled him into the house.

Dave barely brought out an "It's nice to meet you, too. Thanks for the invitation," as he was directed along a short hall and through a comfortable living room.

“Everybody is back in the garden.”

“Uncle Dave!” The excited scream from Jack was the only warning he got before a small body collided with his legs and he was distracted for a while by the kids.

It was an enjoyable afternoon with great food and even better company. They hadn't gotten together like this in too long a time. Dave kept watching Tony Reid and wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He was the proverbial social butterfly, getting into conversations with everyone easily no matter the topic, all the while playing the perfect host.

It surprised Rossi almost as much that Spencer was almost as good at keeping everyone supplied with food and drinks. Not that he thought his colleague wouldn’t want to take on his fair share of host duties, but Rossi had expected him to get distracted and simply not notice.

He also caught the small gestures of affection between the two men and hoped that they’d keep that spark alive between them for a long time.

“Uncle Tony?” Dave watched as Jack tugged on Tony’s shirt sleeve to get his attention and the man crouched down to his level.

“What can I do for you, Jack?”

"Can Henry and I watch a movie? We already asked our parents, and they said it's okay." Dave knew he himself had fallen victim to those puppy dog eyes before.

Tony threw a quick glance around to the parents in question and got nods in answer. Never trust children that want something. But Dave could see that both boys were powered out from playing in the garden all afternoon long, and a movie was probably a good idea to put at least Henry to sleep if not both of them.

"Of course you can," Tony answered. "You know where the kids' shelf is, so how about you two go upstairs and decide which movie you want and I'll come and put it on in a few minutes. But stick to that shelf, boys. Promise?"

“Promise.” Both said very solemnly. Then they dashed off through the backdoor with merely a “Thank you, Uncle Tony!” thrown over their shoulders.

After Tony returned from his duties as cinema operator, he settled into an empty chair beside Rossi with a beer in his hand. “Are you done observing me? All figured out?” he asked without annoyance in his tone.

“Mostly. You are not at all what I expected.”

“No awkward academic with weirdly patterned sweaters and bow tie? Nope, sorry, totally not a good look on me.”

Rossi snorted. “While that picture is a little over the top, yes, that’s more what I expected. Profilers are only human after all.” He shrugged off the stereotype. “So what is it you do? I only know that you’re a fellow FBI agent.”

“Currently teaching undercover operations and interrogation techniques at the Academy. Haven’t decided yet if that’s all I wanna do until retirement.”

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Morgan interrupted them. "You sure know how to throw a party. I'll be running extra miles tomorrow, but soooo worth it."

“You’re welcome. But what is it with FBI agents not respecting my name?! Not sure if you’re worse than Fornell or not. At least, you pronounce it correctly.”

Morgan laughed and clapped his shoulder before sauntering back over to Garcia and Prentiss again.

Something clicked in Dave’s memory. “DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo. As in Gibbs’ DiNozzo?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. The one and only. Didn’t think you’d have heard about me.”

“Hell, son, I was retired, not dead. And pretty much everyone in our community heard about the mess that went down at NCIS. For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.”

“Thanks.” The way Tony looked at the bottle in his hand spoke of discomfort, so Dave let that topic go.

“No wonder nobody heard anything about you anymore. You went and married a genius that would eventually make you a part of this merry madhouse. Welcome to the family!”

After that, the two men soon descended into a lively discussion of recipes and cooking utensils that somehow moved into the kitchen until Spencer came to drag them outside again because he was not playing host all by himself, thank you very much.

Rossi followed along and thought that Tony fit into their little, extended family very well and that they were probably all lucky that Spencer had found himself such a wonderful husband to balance him.

And he never minded somebody to talk food and wine with.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus - What Aaron (almost) interrupted**

Spencer enjoyed being home. After the lengthy recovery from his injury, he’d been eager to be cleared for travel and full field duty again but what followed was a prime example of ‘be careful what you wish for’.

The team had caught three hard cases back to back. They hadn't even made it home between the first two and the one night sleep in his own bed he'd gotten after the second case had been cut short by another call out. After the almost four weeks away from home, he'd been missing Tony dreadfully, but he had been scheduled to appear and lecture at a law enforcement conference in Boston the very next day.

Thankfully, that had only lasted two days, and he had the remainder of the week off, like the rest of the team who had only been sorting the paperwork of their recent cases.

Spencer had decided to make the most of his free time and to simply not leave their home at all. He planned to wander only between his favourite reading spots, the kitchen and the bedroom, and ignore that a world outside existed.

Tony had merely snorted and smiled indulgently at him, promising to be home as much as he could and keep him supplied with food and coffee.

For today, Spencer had made himself comfortable on the chaise longue in his library and had made it through four cups of coffee and a book to go with each of those so far. He was taking his time.

Fully immersed in his current book, he had only vaguely registered the noises of Tony coming home - the door, a greeting, things being dropped in their place, steps on the hardwood floors and stairs, clothes being changed in their bedroom next door. It all washed over his mind with the warmth of familiarity and comfort. When Tony appeared in the doorway of the library, Spencer smiled and waved but didn’t even look up from the book. His husband knew full well how to drag his attention away from the words on the pages if he wanted to. From the very beginning of their friendship, Tony had understood his preoccupation while reading and had never felt insulted by it. In turn, Spencer never tuned him out when he did say something, knowing that it was always relevant.

Tony didn’t say anything, just lifted Spencer’s feet up so he could make himself comfortable at the end of the chaise and pull them into his lap. When he started to massage them with strong hands, Spencer relaxed and let out a content sigh. He’d never enjoyed being touched as much as he did with Tony, whether it was sexual or not.

The fingers slowly went higher, slipping under the legs of his pants and pushing them up.

When the first leg was lifted up so Tony could kiss his ankle, Spencer mentally marked his spot and kept on reading only for the sake of playing. He knew he’d reread everything after this point later because his focus was thoroughly shifted to more important things.

One of the side effects of having his legs lifted in the air was that Spencer slowly but surely slipped ever lower on the chaise. When Tony's fingers and lips had made it all the way to his knees, Spencer gave up any pretence and set the book aside, giving himself over to whatever Tony had planned.

“Caught your attention?” Tony teased.

“You always have my attention, Tone, just at varying degrees.” His breath hitched at the end when Tony lapped over a particularly sensitive spot at the back of his knee.

“Hmmm, that’s nice to hear.” Dissatisfied with the access his position allowed, Tony slipped down to kneel on the floor and pulled Spencer even lower.

The pants wouldn't go any higher, so Tony caressed Spencer's thighs through the thin material, following with his mouth. Reaching the groin, he entirely skipped that and instead pushed up Spencer's t-shirt to lick and nibble his stomach. He took his teasing ministrations further upwards, and while he was taking his time with Spencer's nipples, Spencer pulled his shirt all the way off to get rid of the annoying bulk of fabric. Not content to stay passive all the time, he continued on the same path and pulled on Tony's t-shirt until he could pull it off of him, even if that meant interrupting the suckling he was enjoying.

Tony made a feast of Spencer’s neck next, leaning more of his weight on him. Spencer didn’t mind at all and wrapped his arms around him to pull him as close as he could. Both their skins were flushed with arousal and feeling the warmth of the other like this was delicious.

Eventually, Spencer ran his fingers into Tony’s hair and manoeuvred his head into the perfect position to kiss him long and passionately.

“Did you have anything more planned or are we just making out like teenagers?” He jerked his hips upwards to let Tony feel how hard he was already and which way he’d like to take this.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Tony added a lingering kiss to his promise.

“I know. You always do.” Spencer sighed as Tony let his lips wander back down his body again.

At the waist, he undid the string holding the pants up with his teeth, making Spencer laugh. Tony hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled the pants down slowly, taking the boxers underneath with them. He kissed and licked the bared skin he’d ignored earlier and had to urge Spencer to lift his hips so he could get the pants all the way off because Spencer had been too distracted.

Once the pants had been tossed to the side, Tony set about lavishing Spencer’s thighs with proper attention, and spreading them slowly open in the process.

“You are overdressed,” Spencer complained.

"If you say so," Tony answered with a wicked grin. "Don't move." He stood up and unbuttoned his well-worn jeans slowly.

Spencer's breath caught in his throat when enough buttons were undone to make it obvious that Tony was going commando. As much as he hated it for himself, he loved knowing that Tony wasn't wearing any underwear. The painfully slow taking off of the jeans continued, and Spencer bit his lip to keep quiet. Yes, he was horny. But he also enjoyed watching Tony taking his time like this. Tony could revel in clothes like nobody else, whether it was a designer suit or a beloved old pair of jeans, and it showed in how he dressed and undressed.

Eventually, the pants dropped to the floor, and his husband stood there in all his naked glory with his cock standing out hard and proud. Tony dropped back to his knees between Spencer's legs. He tipped the side of his hip. "Lift up."

Spencer followed the order with a little frown on his forehead. Tony reached down and picked up a towel he spread out over the chaise. Spencer hadn’t even noticed that he’d brought it with him.

"Can't have your much-loved chaise longue get messy, can we. I learned my lesson on that front."

"So ever the boy scout, you came prepared," Spencer said as he lowered his butt back down onto the soft towel. He did appreciate Tony's foresight after having searched for the perfect piece of furniture for a long time.

Tony just hummed his agreement, but his thoughts were clearly on other things already. he pushed Spencer's legs wide open and finally put his mouth were Spencer wanted it most - well, almost. Tony licked and kissed along the juncture between thighs and hips, his perineum, his balls - everywhere but Spencer's cock.

“Tony!” Spencer whined when he couldn’t take it any longer.

“Yes, love? Do you want something?”

“Yes!” Spencer practically yelled. “You. Inside of me. Fucking me. Now!”

Tony chuckled, and with a single kiss on the head of Spencer's leaking cock, he reached down again and picked up the lube.

Prepping Spencer’s hole didn’t take long. They had spent last night celebrating that he was home - multiple times. But Spencer was still skin hungry after their long separation. For somebody who generally didn’t like to be touched, he’d become addicted to feeling Tony as close as he could quickly and thoroughly.

Tony lubed his own cock, and after cleaning off his fingers some on the towel, he used his hands to bend Spencer's legs all the way against his chest, opening him up as much as possible. One good thing about Spencer's recovery time had been that the large amounts of yoga and pilates he'd done had made him even more flexible.

Tony lined up his cock and pushed into Spencer’s hole with one slow, steady move. They both groaned as he bottomed out. Spencer grabbed a hold of the backrest, and Tony curled his hands around Spencer’s shoulders and put his knee where it would give him the most leverage. They had hunted down a chaise longue wide enough for them both to be comfortable on and had long since figured out all the ways to comfortably have sex on it.

They easily fell into a familiar rhythm of deep thrusts, starting slowly before increasing in speed. The position let them kiss as much as the need to breathe allowed, which made it a favourite.

“Yes. Come on… give me more. Want to feel you,” Spencer encourage Tony, who added both strength and speed to his movements.

Spencer angled his hips a little more and groaned when that put Tony’s thrusts right against his prostate.

“God, you’re so gorgeous like this,” Tony moaned against Spencer’s skin. “I love how you give yourself over to this, to me, to your pleasure. So beautiful.”

Spencer was babbling encouragements of "Yes", "More" and "Please", his cock leaking profusely between them. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and his whole world narrowed down to the little spot of Tony and him and Tony inside of him.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Tony froze in mid-movement.

"Goddammit, no!" Spencer yelled. "Don't you dare stop fucking me now! Whoever it is can wait or get lost!" He squeezed his muscles around Tony's cock which got him the intended result of Tony groaning and then starting to move again. It was astonishingly easy to get their rhythm back, and Spencer simply erased the interruption from his mind.

It didn’t take much more for him to reach his climax and come between them with a yell of satisfaction. Tony wasn’t far behind and collapsed into Spencer’s arms, both trying to catch their breath.

Tony had his head turned sideways, looking at the window and the softly billowing curtains.

“Ehm, Spence?”

“Yeah?” Spencer sounded a little dazed and distracted like always after sex, his fingers were running lazily through Tony’s hair.

“Whoever was at the door earlier got quite an earful of your displeasure.”

“What?”

Tony jerked his chin towards the window. “Window’s open.”

Spencer craned his head around to take a look and groaned. "Some boy scout you are."


End file.
